Was It Meant To Be?
by Adizzle123
Summary: Arnold had always thought that Helga hated his guts. After finding her diary will his feelings change? Will Arnold and Helga end up together? This is my first fanfic so please try not to hate on it to much Thanks (: I don't own Hey Arnold!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Arnold's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then shutting off the increasingly loud alarm on my right. I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt all while trying not to fall back asleep. I flattened down my bed hair and grabbed my backpack on the way out of my bedroom.

Today was my first day of junior year in high school back in Hillwood. I really excited to be back with all of my friends again. The reason I hadn't gone to Hillwood High before was because I ended up going to a boarding school out of town after I got out of middle school. I mean it was cool and all but Hillwood is my home. It is where I belong.

I head downstairs to see Grandma and Grandpa in the kitchen.

"Ya holdin' up for some grub partner? " Grandma asked in her cowboy gear. She seriously believes she is a cowgirl or something.

"No thanks Grandma, I don't want to be late for my first day!" I replied.

I ran out to my truck and stuck the keys in the ignition. Wrmm wrmm. "This is not going to work" I thought to myself. I hopped out and started walking to the bus stop. If I walked there fast enough I might be able to make the bus. I have had my truck for about a year and it was pretty awful. I mean it would hardly start and when it did something would end up breaking down. So, I typically just took the bus or walked. I finally arrived to the bus stop to see my long time friend Gerald.

"Hey man! How things been? Been awhile since we seen you around here!" he said.

"Hey Gerald! I've been doing great, you?" I said with a smile.

"Well I finally got Phoebe to go out with me." He said with much excitement.

"That's great Gerald!"

"So have you talked to Lila at all while you were away?" he said with a wink.

"Yeah we texted some." I said and slightly blushed.

Back in elementary school I had a crush on this beautiful girl named Lila. In middle school we had some classes together and started hanging out more and ended up dating. We broke after a few months because I told her I was going to a boarding school. We mutually decided we wanted to stay friends even though I am still in love with her.

Lila is a gorgeous girl with red hair that she used to wear in braids often. She likes to wear skirts and has the cutest voice! Everything about her makes me like her. Even when she says my name, it makes my heart skip a beat.

The bus finally showed up and Gerald and I took our seats in the middle of the bus. At the next stop a few people got on and there was one pretty girl with blonde hair who got on. I leaned over to Gerald and asked, "Who is that?"

"You don't recognize her? That's Helga G Pataki! You know, the girl who made your life a living hell?" he replied with a slight bit of shock.

My jaw dropped open. I did remember but it had been so long that I had hardly recognized her. Back in elementary school she always teased me and called me hurtful names and threw spitballs at me.

She had on Denim skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt and white converse. Her hair was long and blonde and shiny as it flowed on her back. It wasn't in its pig tails as I remembered it but she still had her bow in it. The unibrow was no where to be seen and she had a little bit of mascara on and she actually looked kind of pretty.

She walked on and took a seat and sat down. I was still looking at her and she then noticed.

"Oh, look. Football head is back at Hillwood. Fantastic." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is nice to see you to Helga" I replied as I rolled my eyes.

We finally made it to school. I saw a lot of people I knew. Harold, Stinky, Phoebe, Ronda, Lila and many more. It was great to see them all. The first bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Since it was the first day of school, it was a bit chaotic. I got to my first class and sat next to Gerald. The teacher walked up to the board and wrote his name. Mr. Simmons, my fourth grade teacher. Apparently he got moved up to high school since he was so good with the younger students. After that class the rest of the day flew by in one huge blur.

After school I was walking home when I crashed in to somebody.

"Hey! Watch it football head!" She said.

"Sorry Helga" I replied while rubbing my side that crashed into her elbow.

"Yeah make sure it doesn't happen again Arnoldo." She said as she ran off her face a little red. I just thought it was from the heat of the summer.

I picked up my back pack I dropped and saw a little book under it. It was pink with no words on it. It was small and you could tell it was used. I opened it and read the first little bit of it.

_Farewell for now, Heroic Prince. _

_Our yellow love chariot has arrived. _

_Gladly I go now to see to your delicious face._

_ Sadly, I stash my passion deep in this secret pink place._

"Hmm poetry." I thought to myself. I wondered who it belonged to so I read the second page.

_Arnold my love._

_My sultry preteen,_

_Why must I hold you only whilst I dream? _

_Will I be forever enslaved by your spell?_

_ Why must I worship you and never tell?_

_ Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble,_

_ My senses all go wacky._

_ Someday, I'll tell the world, my love... _

_Or my name's not Helga G. Pataki!_

I slammed the book shut. This was Helga's Diary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helga's P.O.V.

I walked away as fast as I could after having a run in with Arnold. "Oh, how I have missed that beautifully shaped football head of his!" I whispered to myself.

I walked in my house with a dreamy smile plastered on my face then looking to see Miriam passed out on the couch. She seriously needs to stop drinking those "smoothies". I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs into my room. I walked past a picture of my family Bob, Miriam, Olga and I. We actually looked somewhat functional as a family for once. What a shock, not even being sarcastic that time. I rummaged through my bag to get my homework. I was a straight A student but it's not like Bob and Miriam care to notice. I reached in looking for my diary. I patted around but I couldn't feel it. I always put it right on top so I could easily grab it if I had the need to write something. My eyes widened and I basically stuck my head inside the pink messenger bag but it was nowhere to be found.

I freaked out. "Where could it be? Had I dropped it? NO ONE COULD KNOW WHAT I WROTE IN THAT THING!" All of these thoughts flooded in my mind. I grabbed my head and fell on the ground. "What if someone found it and read it! My life would be over." I said to myself almost in tears.

Arnold's P.O.V.

I walked up to Gerald's house and rang the doorbell. I waited for a while and right as I was about to leave his younger sister Timberly answered, her face of full of excitement until she saw me.

"Oh, it's just Arnold." She said kind of disappointed.

"Nice to see you too Timberly." I said with a small laugh. "Is Gerald here?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She turned around and shouted, "GERALD, Arnold is here to see you!"

I laughed as Gerald ran up to the door.

"Hey, man! What's up?"

"Gerald, I need to talk to you now!" I said rushing to get inside.

"Dude calm down, let's head in my room." He said with a gesture to his room.

I walked in and sat down on his bed. Gerald sat in his desk chair and leaned back.

"So what's going on Arnold?"

I held out the pink diary.

"What the hell is that." He said.

"It's a diary."

"And?"

"It is Helga's diary." I said slightly loud.

"Helga? As in Helga G. Pataki? How the hell did you manage to get the diary of Helga G. Pataki?" He opened the book and read the pages I did.

" HA! Man she had it bad for you!"

"Not funny dude." I replied.

"So are you going to read all of it?"

"NO! I don't think she would have wanted me to read it in the first place"

"Why not?"

"Gerald, I'm not going to read it but should I give it back to her now or tomorrow?"

"Well, if you aren't gonna read it, then I guess now would be a good time." He said with a sigh.

"Okay and umm is Lila seeing anyone at the moment. I mean I know we are friends but.."

Gerald's eyes widened. "You are still into her. Aren't you?"

I blushed. "Kinda, I guess."

"Awh man, well I heard that she was going out with some other guy but it was just a rumor so I'm not completely sure."

"Oh okay" I said in a depressed tone.

"Don't dwell on it Arnold. Plus even if she is dating some other guy you could still get her back if you wanted to!"

"Thanks Gerald" I said with a slight smile.

I left Gerald's house and headed over to Helga's. I was kind of nervous about seeing her considering I just found out she was madly in love with me, for what seems to be years! After a few minutes of walking I finally reached her house. I hardly realized I was there, I was so lost in thought. After snapping out of thought I rang the doorbell. Seconds later Helga answered.

"What are you doing here football head?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Oh, umm, well" I said nervously.

"Spit it out, Arnoldo!" She said annoyed.

"I think you dropped this earlier." I spat out quickly while holding out the little pink book.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open as she stared at it. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She then quickly grabbed it and held it close to her chest.

"Did you read any of it?" She whispered with a bit of fear in her tone.

"Um, no! Of course not!" I said. I had to lie! She would freak out if she knew that I had read it.

"Thank god" She mumbled to herself. "Well um thanks for returning it." She said. "I think you better get going." She was looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay. Um bye Helga." I wave a slight wave. I heard her close the door quietly.

"Well that was awkward." I thought to myself.

I walked home silently as a soft rain started to dispense droplets onto my head. I really wasn't sure how I felt about Helga at this point. I guess only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arnold's P.O.V.

I laid in my bed awake for majority of the night. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea of Helga being "in love" with me. She was always so mean to me calling me insulting names such as football head and what not. I always have seen the good in her, since I first met her when we were three. Though, I wouldn't have guessed this. Well, we have had a couple strange instances like on top of the FTI building when we were nine. She did kiss me. I just assumed it was the "heat of the moment". Well.. I guess not.

I managed to get a few hours of sleep. I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my tired eyes. I got ready slowly and walked down the stairs trying not to fall asleep. Making to the kitchen without passing out I grabbed some coffee and a piece of toast and head out early. I finished my food pretty fast. I was about to turn the corner when I ran into somebody and we both flew back and hit the ground somewhat hard. "WHAT WHERE YOU'RE GOING FOOTBALL HEAD!" She screamed. "Sorry Helga." I replied rubbing my head. Why do we always run into each other! I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. "Sorry again Helga, are you headed to school?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, where else?" She replied.

"Well, uh, can I walk with you then?"

"What ever floats your boat bucko." She said without making eye contact.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Um, Helga?" I asked timidly.

"What?" She said in a less harsh tone than I had expected.

"Um, about the diary?"

"What about it, Football head?" She said with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't want to lie to you so here it goes… I did read it. Just the first couple of pages though!" I spat out ready to block myself if she threw a punch or something.

"So, um, you know then?" She said shyly looking down. I noticed a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I said kind of confused.

"With what you know now. Do you think of me different or hate me? Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did actually. I am pretty mean to you." She rambled.

"No Helga. I don't hate you" I let out a slight chuckle. "I always knew there was something more to you than you let off. I was just kind of surprised I guess."

We arrived at the school a moment later. "Well I got to go. I guess I will see you later then." She walked away quickly, not making eye contact with me at all. That went well, I guess.

Sorry this chapter is extremely short and I haven't posted in what seems like FOREVER! I have been extremely busy but will try to post more! I'm writing chapter 4 now and will post it later today or tomorrow! I promise I will try to post more and the next chapter will definitely be much longer! Thanks for reading !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helga's P.O.V.

After my little talk with Arnold, I ran straight to the restroom once I was out of his sight. I ran into a stall and just sat there. I feeling of relief and fear was in me. I honestly didn't know how to react to the situation. The normal me would probably treat him even worse or something but now that he knew I just wanted to ignore him as much as physically possible. So I did.

All day I got to class last so I would have to sit in the back instead of near him and spent lunch in the library studying. It really wasn't that bad. I expected him finding out to be the worst thing to happen. That he would hate me or ignore me. He didn't ignore me but he kept his distance. Sometimes I caught him staring at me but he looked away the instant I noticed. I felt really weird about the whole thing.

After school I walked home in the rain. I was going to take the bus but I missed it. I had to talk to a couple teachers about extra credit and school crap. In my personal opinion I reacting pretty well to what had happened but I knew it would only last so long before I did something completely stupid to ruin everything. I made it home, completely soaked head to toe. I dropped my bag to the floor and noticed Miriam passed out on the kitchen counter. "Hey Miriam." I said, while rolling my eyes.

"Oh, hey there hun!" Miriam said almost falling over.

I ran up the stairs in my room, stripping off all of my wet garments and throwing them in my pink hamper. I put on some sweats and an old, holey T-shirt. It was extremely comfortable. I sat on my bed and grabbed my diary. I just sat there and stared at it. I looked at it for a few minutes and started thinking. 'Arnold read this.' 'Arnold knows how I feel.' 'Does he feel the same?' 'Does he think I'm crazy?' The more I thought the more I started to panic. 'Oh my god. ARNOLD KNOWS.' And there it finally hit me. I knew it would. I started to panic when all of the sudden my phone started vibrating. It was a text.

_"Hey Helga, I know this is kind of awkward but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something? –Arnold" _

I just stared at the phone.

_"Sure, what time?" _I replied. Why did I say that? Ughh whatever. Bound to see him sooner or later.

Within 20 seconds he replied _"how about seven?" _

_"Sounds good." I texted back. _

Was this a date, or him trying to get to know me better? Either way, I was spending tonight with Arnold.

I changed into some jeans and put on a light pink V-neck shirt. I slid on my combat boots and grabbed my raincoat. The rain had calmed a bit and the boarding house was only a couple blocks away but, I still want to look semi presentable. I brushed out my hair and was about to put it into pigtails but I was all out of hair ties. I tend to break them often. I guess tonight I was keeping it down. I sighed in annoyance. I checked the time and saw it was 6:45 so I head downstairs. I grabbed my phone and flipped my hood up and walked out the door "I'M GOING OUT! DON'T WAIT UP!" I shouted. 'Like they even care.' I thought to myself. I walked pretty quickly, almost falling on the slippery pavement a couple of times but managing to keep myself up. I made it to the boarding house at about 7:01. I knocked on the door, within about 10 seconds Arnold answered the door with a herd of animals running out the door almost knocking me down at the same time. I held my ground and walked inside. I pulled off my soaked shoes and rain coat and put them by the door. I looked up to see Arnold smiling at me.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He said in a slightly happy tone.

"Um, whatever you have I guess." I said with a forced smile. I was still nervous about the whole thing.

"I have horror movies, comedies and even Disney." He said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"DISNEY." I said loudly, then I shrunk back kind of embarrassed at my love for Disney movies.

"Okay" He said with a chuckle and a smile.

We head of to his room and he showed me the movies he had from Disney. I scanned over my options and ended up choosing Aladdin.

"I like that one." He said happily.

"I am still questioning why you have Disney movies but whatever floats your boat I guess." I said and we laughed.

"I don't even know myself." He replied still laughing a bit. "Hey, do you want popcorn?" He said. His sea green eyes sparkled in the light.

"Whatever you want bucko." I said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said running down the stairs.

I looked around his room a bit. Everything was the same as I remembered. I remembered breaking into his house that one day I accidently sent him a voicemail about my love for him. I laughed quietly at that memory. A couple minutes later he came in the room with a huge bowl of popcorn. He plopped himself down onto his bed and motioned for me to come over. I sat on his bed and we laid on our stomachs. We started the movie. We laughed and sang the songs. It was actually fun! After the movie I checked the time and saw it was about nine.

"I think I should head home" I said smiling.

"It is getting kind of late I guess." He said getting off the bed. I noticed how hard the rain was coming down and heard the thunder and saw lightning. He noticed to because right then he said

"Do you need a ride?"

"I think I can handle a little bit of rain Arnoldo." I replied.

"Helga, it's pouring. Let me drive you." He said with a concerned yet serious look on his face.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." I said, rolling my eyes.

We ran down the stairs and put on out shoes. Arnold opened the door and then shut it again. "Helga, it is flooding like crazy out there." He said.

"It's fine, I can walk." I said while shrugging.

"No, you are staying here."

"Arnold, I'll be fine." I said trying to get past him.

"It is to dangerous! You are staying the night here and that's final." He said with a serious look on his face.

I sighed. "Okay"

He started to smile a little bit and started up the stairs again. I followed.

It looks like I'm spending the night with Arnold. Fantastic.

Well, I got this done pretty quickly and it is longer. I'll post Chapter 5 within the next day or so. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
